Professor Frost
by MetalMaiden97
Summary: Jack Frost was lost but Dumbledore found him and gave him a job. Everyone at Hogwarts could see him! After joining the Guardians he has to tell them of his Job and that he is the King of Winter. How bad could it be? BOYXBOY Future JackRabitt/FrostBunny YAOI DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


Chapter 1

Being a teacher can definitely be challenging however it is always rewarding. I am glad that I even got this position in the first place. I've been a teacher for about 15 years, yeah I know a long time. But since I am immortal, and wizards have good long lives they will be around for a long time as well. Anyway I teach Eastern Magic at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. So I originally joined the school when I was very depressed and Professor Dumbledore who is Headmaster of the school found me. Once I knew that the students could actually see me I was ecstatic and took the job immediately. It seems that I became the fast favorite. Well my name is Jack Frost and basically for the first 285 years of my life I was alone. Dumbledore has said he wished they had found me sooner but I already am starting to heal. Now lately I've joined the Guardian's and we've defeat Pitch Black, basically the Boogeyman. Of course they don't actually know about my job but I'll tell them soon. So the Guardians have also become a part of my growing family. North who is Santa has become a father figure in my life while Tooth, the Tooth Fairy has become my mother figure. Sandy or the Sandman has become like an Uncle figure in my opinion, I think he feels the same. 'Roo or the Easter Bunny well I've been in Love with him for about 50 years. He has known idea but I hope I can tell him soon.

So of course I live at Hogwarts since I am a teacher I really need to be here all the time. However I get a little bit of leeway since I am the King of Winter so I have a big job to do as well. But I am proud of myself since I can manage them both pretty well that I am hardly ever stressed. Now I am a little stressed at the moment, at the last guardian meeting North announced that we were to take a tour of Hogwarts. I told them I would meet them there which wasn't a lie, since I have to work. Teaching classes all day, being present at the banquet and grading, so much grading.

Right now I am getting dressed in my apartment style room at Hogwarts. I oversee the house of Gryffindor. I am wearing a spring Kimono that ends at my knees with an ice blue sash around my waist. To finish off my outfit I slip on a Hogwarts teacher robe just because I wanted to. Now I could sense the Guardians were in the building and I knew the tour was going to commence. I'm sure they are asking where I am but they'll see me soon enough. No time to worry about them I have classes to teach so on my way I go. Fun fact I can fly without my staff now. Rigorous training has made the staff completely useless but I have kept it for sentimental reasons. Well off to class I go!

~TIME SKIP~

Well what a tiring day of classes but I just love my student so much and I didn't have that much to grade cause a lot of my students got perfect scores. Don't think my tests are easy they are actually very hard. I mean they have to be I am preparing them for the Dangers that lurk in this world. The feast should be starting soon I need to find the Guardians so I can 'greet and escort' them to the banquet hall. Oh look I see them now.

"Guys you're going the wrong way!" I shout down the hall as indeed they are very lost and going in the wrong direction.

"Jack!" They all scream, I don't know how they do that together, seriously!

"Jack where were you!? You were supposed to be hear hours ago." Tooth says but then in mid rant stops so and blushes at my outfit.

"Frostbite what are ya' wearing?" Bunny asks hoping his fur can hide his obvious blush. Sandman makes a question mark above his head in golden dream sand.

"Well this is- " I start only to be cut off.

"Professor Frost why are you out here? The banquet the will start without you. Bring the Guardians with you as well" Dumbledore states "Come along" he gestures as the group behind me.

"Of course Head Master Dumbledore" I smile thankfully and skip to the banquet hall door.


End file.
